


Payment for the Loss

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Boypussy, F/M, Feminization, Football | Soccer, Forced Feminization, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Break, Pain, Revenge, Shota, Teenagers, Verbal Humiliation, Yaoi, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy betrays his teammates and pays for it...</p><p>(A commission I did for eroknight69 so it has a few fetishes I personally am not into... but enjoy it nonetheless) (The F/M part is short and only in the beginning)</p><p>Oh! and ::WARNING:: this is a work of fiction, if you cannot tell the difference between reality and fantasy... please do not read</p><p>thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment for the Loss

It’s a tied game, 2-2, in the middle school state cup between the Jefferson Stompers and the Ben Franklin hound dogs, it has come down to a shoot off. The Stompers had their turn but missed all their shots, now it’s time for the hound dogs to take their turn...

The first shot... Missed!

The second shot... Off by a mile!!

The final shot... Its- IN!!!!!! The Hound Dogs win!!!! The Hound Dogs WIN!!!!!!!!!!!

-Later in the bathroom-

“Uhhh... S-so good...” Tommy, the goalie, is in one of the stalls getting a blow-job from a hot older red headed woman. Her red lipstick marking the base of the youth’s cock as she deep-throats his full 7 inches. Her head bobbing up and down his thick tool...

“This, you- Ahh! -are so good!!”

Up and down her head went making her hair bounce, her tongue twisted around the head of his cock... The woman knew how to act like a complete slut... It’s amazing that she’s a mother of one of the Ben Franklin kids. Their soccer team has awesome defense but are lousy at offense. So that’s the why she made a deal with Tommy throw the game.

The woman’s tits were huge and her ass was nice and round; made even more curvy by her tight jeans. Tommy loved asses since forever but the woman refused to give hers up so he settled for a blow-job. Just watching her ass bounce made him cum before he wanted to... The slutty mother swallowed the whole load... After she gulped down the load she smiled.

“Thank you...” Tommy said breathlessly.

“Oh, your welcome.” The woman said with the smell of his cum on her breath “And thank you for helping my son.” she said with a wink then she kissed him on the lips.

Tommy wondered why the taste of his own cum didn’t bother him but he shook that though out of his mind.

As the woman left the stall she said “Again thank you for throwing the game.” Tommy left soon after.

In the the last stall, one of the boys, Dillon, from Jefferson one of the centers, was shocked... And soon his shock turned to pure rage.

The ride home was horribly quiet the only two that didn’t have somber looks on their faces were Tommy and Dillon... One with a smile the other with a dark evil grin.

-Three days later, in the Jefferson locker room-

“Hey Tommy,” Jordan said with a smile that almost looked forced, “I heard Kevin wanted to talk with you.”

“Really he?” He said “Where is he?”

“In the back... Close to the twins’ lockers” The twins, Oliver and Owen are the forward centers and are often referred to as the twins... Jordan pointed toward the showers.

“K,” Tommy said not noticing the how strange Jordan was acting.

Kevin was waiting in the back close to the shower. As he walked over he noticed Oliver and Owen behind Kevin.

“Sup, Dude?” Tommy casually spoke. “Jordan said you wanted to se-” *SMACK* Suddenly Tommy fell unconscious.

-Later-

Tommy was groggy he tried to get a hold of his senses but his throbbing head wouldn’t allow it. He tried to get up but was instantly pushed back down by a... Foot?

“So you're finally awake, traitor?” The voice sounded like Dillon. “Good, cause it would be ashamed if you missed out on your punishment.”

Tommy heard familiar laughter... The situation finally caught up to him and he snapped back to full senses. It was his team Dillon, Kevin, the twins and even Jordan, his best friend. He remembered what Dillon said, Traitor... And he know he was caught.

“Since you apparently didn’t share our humiliation from our defeat” Dillon said grinding his bare foot into Tommy’s shoulder, “we will make you feel that same humiliation... Physically.” The boys laughed.

Tommy’s head was spinning trying to find an excuse or reason they should leave him alone... “T-the coach!” He screamed “I-I don’t think the coach woul-” Dillon kicked his face then settled his foot on the scared boy’s mouth.

“Shut the fuck up!” The boy snapped, “This was coach’s last year remember?” Tommy’s eyes widened knowing what was next. “This was the year he thought he would win state... The only time he ever thought he could win.” Tommy was now in tears the full weight of his betrayal finally hit him... Most of the other boys were seniors and this was their last chance to be... winners.

“Awe... look who’s crying.” Dillon disgusted, let Tommy’s face go. The boy tried to apologize but this only made them even angrier.

Tommy had a disorder, when he feels scared or under a lot of stress (physical stress) he gets an erection. So he began tenting in his shorts

“Look at him the dude’s hard as a rock. The sick fuck likes this.” one of the boy’s said laughed as they stripped him.

Naked in front of his team the boy was mortified and tried to curl up in a ball but the team had other plans. The bigger boys tied up his hands and legs tying them to the benches around them, when they were done he was in a spread eagle position.

“Maybe it was because he had Dillon’s foot on his mouth.” said one of the boys. Kevin was the first to walk up to the frightened boy and tried to stuff his foot in is mouth.

“Suck my toes,” The boy demanded, “and if I feel even a tooth on my foot I will kick you ass so hard your parents will feel it.”

Too afraid of what would happen Tommy began to suck, He worked his tongue in between his toes sucking every toe individual, he even tried to take as much of the foot into his mouth as possible. He was doing a better job then Kevin anticipated and the boy became hard. Other boys began to pull off their shorts and jockstraps others just pulled their junk loose from their jocks. This punishment became an impromptu circle jerk.

Other boys began to want their foot sucked. And soon Tommy had sucked the toes of most all the boys twice. His sucking was so good they started arguing who was next.

“Everyone! Calm down.” Said Dillon he was trying to figure out a compromise “look if your too impatient find another hole to stick your fucking foot in.”

“Like his ass?” one of the twins said.

The thought of this scared Tommy but the only way they could tell was that the boy got harder.

“Look,” Said the other twin, “he loves the idea.”

“But we’ll get shit on our feet.” some one said.

“Not if you give him an enema.” Said Jordan.

Tommy gave Jordan a “not you too” look. The two were closest friends but recently they weren’t hanging out as much, Tommy was too busy chasing tail to be a good friend and he only realized that fact now.

“When Tommy was younger he needed one and it cleaned him out.” The boy said with an evil grin, Tommy’s heart sank.

The other boys looked around and found a full first aid kit that looked like it wasn’t used for years. It was huge they found rubber tubing in their for blood work. Someone else found a funnel and pen tube. They put it together like a makeshift enema.

By this point Tommy was beaten he thought if he just went along with whatever they want they would soon leave him alone... He did struggle a little but it was feeble and hardly worth mentioning.

The boys took him to the bathroom and stuck one end in his ass and filled the funnel with soapy water cause one of the boys said it should be clean.

Tommy felt the water flow into him. It reminded him of the time he was a kid and his parents did the same to him, he felt so helpless, so vulnerable... So weak.

The boys laughed and told Tommy to hold it in as much as possible and some the boys began to shake him... Making sure his insides were clean. Tommy couldn’t believe this he was being used like a thing now and he started to cry again but by now the team was used to his crying, the all set him on the toilet seat and told him to go. He wouldn't have minded but they told him to squat giving every who wanted to see him, a great view of him expelling his bowls. A lot of the boys said eww or gross but still everyone was laughing and enjoying his humiliations.

After that they brought him into the shower and washed him off like a baby that pottied on himself. Soon he was back at the center of the locker room, this time on his knees and no rope to secure him... He was compliant now.

Owen told his brother to oil up his foot to stick it up Tommy’s ass. It was hard at first and Tommy began to cry from the pain but the twin finally got his toe in and he began to fuck him with his big toe. After a while more and more people were doing this and soon Tommy began to moan out of pleasure.

“The fag loves it.” A boy said angrily.

“Fuck it.” Said Kevin, “if the fag likes it then why not fuck him?” silence blanketed the room. Tommy thought, at least they won't go that far until he heard...

“Shit, I’ll fuck him.” Jordan said, for a second everyone was silent again.

“That’s the ultimate humiliation,” Jordan continued, “Let's make him as much of a slut as the one who fucking gave him a blow-job.” the boy’s cheered.

In truth Jordan always thought Tommy was hot for a guy and he was right; the boy was skinny but had a famine figure when naked, this was the reason he was always chasing girls he didn’t want anyone to think he was gay... Though even to him, he thought he would make a damn fine girl.

So Jordan positioned himself behind Tommy. He grabbed the boy’s shapely ass and slowly made its way into the kids hole. Again Tommy was crying but not because it hurt but because felt better than he ever imagined. The boys cheered when Jordan made it balls deep in his friend.

With every thrust Tommy could feel his masculinity ebb away. He began to push back against his friend’s meat. The other boys noticed too and cheered saying “He is a fag.” “Look at the slut go” and other things like whistling.

“Fuck, his mouth is going to waste.” said one of the older boys and without hesitation he jammed his cock down the kid's throat.

Tommy gagged a bit in the beginning but he soon got used to it, the toe sucking gave him enough practice for this... Or he wanted to convince himself but in the back of the boy’s mind he knew he just might be a natural born cock sucker.

The room quickly heated up and the boys began to sweat. One of the boys got an idea, he bent over in front of Tommy or as some of the boys are now calling him “Tina”.

“Lick my ass you sick fuck.” Tina just stared not knowing what to do, “Come on I know your just dying to taste a real man’s crack.” the boy said.

It might have been the forceful way the boy said it, or maybe because he always loved ass, or maybe he was broken beyond repair and any sexual act they asked of him was acceptable to him. Or maybe he was just a sick fuck that wanted to be used and abused by any and every body. The last thought turned Tina on so much so that he just dug into the boy’s ass.

Tina licked it, he stuck his tongue into the boy’s hole rotating like he was french kissing the hottest woman alive... It was nasty and it took everything he possessed not to throw up but that was why it was hot he was garbage... Being used like a thing, he loved it. He could never go back to who or what he was anymore. He was now Tina the male whore.

By the time he realized this he had already cleaned every guy on his team. Tina was exhausted, it took all he had to crawl over to the shower and lay in the middle and open his mouth as he was commanded to.

Soon the boy felt warm liquid from above... All the boys were pissing on him and all he could do was swallow as much as he could and thank them for the shower.

-One Year Later-

The Jefferson Stompers became state champions and brought back the state cup. Later back at the school locker room there is a secret party.

“This is thanks for all you’ve done for us this year” Said the coach (he stayed another year just to win this championship) The coach and all the boys in the soccer team was jerking around the state cup.

For the past year Tina had helped all of his teammates “relieve” stress. He had become fully fem... His parent’s cried but soon accepted it (in other words his mom now drinks and his father is now “raping” him whenever his wife is too drunk to fuck). He went from school stud to school slut in less than a month even seducing some of the teacher... Usually to help his team get “passing” grades. He even started to take hormones to look even more feminine but not enough to grow boobs, he wanted to be known as a fem-boi, a sissy not a wanna-be girl.

For the special occasion the boy was dressed in a tight fitting cheerleader’s uniform complete with make-up and pompoms. He was on his knees anticipating his present. Smiling his sweet smile he is now known for.

The final guy groaned as he spilled his seed into the cup. They handed it to Tina and watched her drink every last drop... Well some of it dribbled down his cheek...

They got naked and began the traditional team winning gang bang. But since it was the state championship every one that knows he puts out for the soccer team was invited including his dad, the principal and their priest... But those are from another story.

As Jordan fucked his ex-best-friend (and at times his pimp) he heard Tina breathlessly confess “I fucking love being a whore.” Jordan smiled and whispered in his ear, “then it was worth sending that woman to you.”

The End...


End file.
